holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Two Swords Intertwined/@comment-44164695-20200128001629
OK so is it just me or storm a bit well… I don’t know. And I mean I should know because she’s my character. But anyway I’d like to think wildloughrhulain for helping me fix up a bit of my story. I’ve been meaning to get to that but just haven’t had time. You know storm reminds me a bit of sayna, The character not the person. In my opinion storm is a interesting character. As well as melanda from Rakkety Tam. She is just an adorable character. I kind of wished we would’ve gotten a story for her. Personally I think she could do a much better job as a warrior then a recorder. But that’s just my opinion. Then again why do you think I’m writing this story in the first place. So here are a few things that are gonna be coming up. I am going to split up chapter 7 into two chapters, that way so it won’t be too rushed. Also for those of you who may or may not know me I am a shipper. Though I don’t show it, Or maybe I do. Anyway are going to be quite a few hearings in this story. So here are the characters that I’m gonna be shipping. Mind you some characters I’m not going to mention here because I want them to make their own appearances in this story. I hope that makes sense because right now he made absolutely no sense to me and yet it did. So where was I oh, yes the shipping. Storm mystery OC People this girl is going to need a Break soon. don’t worry guys I am going to have storm get a break soon. And trust me it is going to be a surprise for all of you. Plus I’ve actually been thinking about this for a while. Plus her heart has been broken already. This girl has gone through so much. PS do you guys want me to do storms back story in detail like as in a separate story. Melanda mystery OC This original character is going to make a appearance in this Chapter. Although let’s just say he doesn’t make the greatest first impression. Plus I’ve sort of already shipped these two In my head already. Heck I’ve already done that of when they would confess there feelings to each other. OK now I’m just fangirling. At least I think I am fanGirling? Duggy mystery OC Come on people this this squirrel needs some love. So I’m going to be shipping him with somebody you will definitely not expect. Besides he’s probably one of my top five favorite characters in Rakkety Tam. So yeah I am going to basically be having chapter 7 up in the next few days. That's if my mine Ninth grade school homework doesn’t get in the way. # I cursed high school from life!! �� Anyway leave the comments and tell me what you guys think of my story so far. Also do you guys think you could help me out with Tam’s accent. I feel as if I am doing an OK job but I want your guises opinion. Anyway bye for now. Blue wolf blade 16